Everybody Change
by Amaelys
Summary: Harry est sauvé de chez son oncle, la disparition du Sauveur et l'apparition de ce mystérieux Lian Bley ont forcément un rapport! Dyslexie à bord, je ne vois pas mes fautes même si elles restent minimes HPDM, allusion: violence, viol.
1. Chapter 1

Harry était comme à l'accoutumé étendu sur son lit de fortune dans le placard sous l'escalier, il gisait dans son sang, ce soir les coups avaient plus et il avait été inerte durant les heures suivantes laissant tout le loisir à son oncle de le violer et de le blesser autant qu'il le voulait.

Harry, un jeune garçon de dix ans, dans quelques heures onze, avait déjà perdu sa virginité trois ans plus tôt, il avait reçu son premier coup à cinq ans et depuis il en recevais quotidiennement, s'il avait essayé de se sauver pour ne pas les recevoir ou de supplier il ne le faisait plus, il ne disait plus rien. Seul des gémissements de douleurs sortaient de ses lèvres quant il avait la force de les pousser.

Harry n'avait jamais eu d'enfance, il était l'esclave de sa «famille», il devait tout faire, dès quatre ans il dû commencer à faire les tâches ménagères, sa tante, Pétunia, couvrait son cousin d'amour et lui jetait des répliques acerbes dès qu'elle le pouvais, son oncle, Vernon, quand à lui offrait à son cousin tout ce qu'il désirait et battait Harry dès qu'il faisait un pas de travers, une feuille restante sur la pelouse pouvait être la causes de coups. Quand à son cousin, Dudley, il se contentait de l'insulter, il ne l'avait jamais frappé, il ne le touchait pas.

Aujourd'hui, Harry s'était fait passer à tabac car Pétunia trouvait qu'il trainait des pieds et n'aimait pas le bruit, il avait après ça malencontreusement fait tomber un verre le cassant, il avait dû ramasser un a un les morceau se coupant les mains car il n'avait pas le droit de se servir du balais dans ces cas-là.

Harry était donc, allongé sur le ventre, sa respiration était sifflante, il n'arrivait plus à bouger un seul muscle, la douleur lui fit découvrir des muscles dont il ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence. Il souffrait, oui, beaucoup, mais il pensait le mériter, son oncle sa tante, son cousin et sa famille s'il pouvaient encore avoir ce titre, lui avaient répété qu'il était un monstre, une erreur de la nature, qu'il payait la monstruosité de sa naissance en souffrant, au début il ne les croyait pas mais ne trouvant pas de cause à ses séances de torture s'était mit à les croire.

Harry se mit à respirer de plus en plus doucement, et s'évanouit emporté par la douleur. Le lendemain matin, sa famille allait de partir dieu sait où dieu sait pour combien de temps et pourquoi, Harry était resté dans son placard, il avait enfilé un t-shirt de son cousin trop grand pour lui évidemment, vu la corpulence de son cousin ce n'était guère surprenant, et avait attendu d'entendre la voiture partir pour soupirer. Il s'endormit et fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard pas des coups à la porte. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas se mit à parler.

-Il y a quelqu'un?

Harry ouvrit légèrement la porte du placard, la personne entra, il s'agissait d'un homme assez grand, brun avec des yeux obsidienne, il portais des vêtements inconnus et étranges pour Harry. Harry sursauta quand il appela son prénom.

-Harry tu es là? Je ne te ferrais pas de mal, je te le jure tu peux te montrer.

Harry se cacha derrière la porte et regarda avec un œil de façon à ce que l'homme ne puisse voir que la moitié de son visage. L'homme parut surprit puis s'accroupit devant lui et lui tendit la main avec un sourire.

-Viens, je ne te ferrais aucuns mal.

Harry sortit donc après que l'homme lui ai promis qu'il ne lui ferrait rien. Harry était maigre, son T-shirt descendais jusqu'à ses genoux, il était petit, il devait faire un mètre dix au maximum, et vingt kilos. L'homme le regarda avec une lueur triste et baissa ses yeux entre les pieds de Harry, du sang s'écoulait de son corps, une partit venais du fait de son viol, et le reste de son dos meurtri. Harry suivit son regard et rapprocha ses pieds l'un de l'autre. L'homme ancra son regard dans ses yeux vert émeraude.

-Tu veux que je te sorte d'ici?

Harry secoua vivement la tête de haut en bas, puis il fut prit d'un vertige et tomba en avant, il se fit rattraper avant le choc par des bras puissants et s'évanouit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était dans une pièce aux tons bleus, l'homme qu'il avait vu entra dans la pièce, il lui parla de magie, Harry l'écouta, puis après avoir compris qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il devais aller à Hogwarts l'école de sorcellerie, il mangea la nourriture que l'homme qui se présenta comme le professeur de Potion de Hogwarts Severus Snape lui avait apporté.

-Tu est le fils de Lily Potter qui est ta mère et je suis ton vrai père. Tu vas changer de nom, tu t'appellera Lian Bley, c'est le nom de famille d'origine de ta mère, elle à été adoptée par les Evans, ta famille à dû quitter l'Angleterre et elle a disparut tu devra récupérer tout ce qui est à toi à Gringotts.. Je vais te faire boire une potion qui va cacher la marque sur ton front, pour ne pas qu'on te reconnaisse. Est-ce-que tu es muet mon garçon?

Harry fit non de la tête.

-Alors dit moi quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, plutôt une demande, une supplique.

-J'ai mal.

Il avait murmuré ses paroles d'une voix rauque et abimé, Snape prit une fiole dans un tiroir. Il la lui fit boire.

-Ça devrai être mieux.

-Merci.

Sa voix était en meilleur état mais ce n'était toujours pas parfait, de toute façon, il parlais très peu. Snape vérifia son état et l'habilla de l'uniforme de Hogwarts. Il l'ajusta d'un sort qui émerveilla Harry, il l'emmena ensuite sur le chemin de traverse, il lui fit prendre sa baguette et le ramena chez lui, il l'endormit avec une potion pour qu'il se repose et alla acheter tout ce dont il allais avoir besoin.

Harry se réveilla deux heures plus tard, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, Snape arriva dans la pièce et lui fit un grand sourire, il posa sa main sur celle de Harry qui l'attrapa et sans s'en rendre compte se blotti dans ses bras. Harry se sentait bien dans les bras de son père. Il se recula après quelques minutes et lui fit un micro-sourire, Snape lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Un autre homme entra dans la pièce et Harry s'éloigna craintivement. Dès que l'homme le vit il s'exclama surprit.

-Mais c'est le fils de Lily!

-Oui, et le mien, il était battu je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas.

-Oh mon dieu, mon pauvre Harry.

Harry reste interdit un instant puis s'approcha. L'homme s'accroupit devant le lit.

-Je suis Rémus, je suis un très bon ami de tes parents, Severus je vais chercher Sirius?

-Vas y, lui dit Severus fataliste, plus tôt sera le mieux.

Sirius entra à son tour et Harry se rapprocha de Severus par réflexe.

-Je suis Sirius, ton parrain. Tu ressemble peu à Severus,et tes yeux ce sont ceux de Lily.

Harry lui sourit faiblement. Severus lui caressa les cheveux et le coucha, Rémus et Sirius sortirent de la pièce, Severus lui sourit et le laissa dormir en éteignant les bougies et sortant de la pièce, Harry s'endormit très vite.

Il fut réveillé plus tard la voix de Sirius.

-Allez debout marmotte c'est l'heure du diner.

Harry s'étira en se faisait un peu mal, ses blessures étaient fermés mais il avait encore quelques courbatures. Il se leva et le suivit dans la cuisine. Le repas était servi et n'attendait que lui, il se mit à table et commença à manger doucement, au milieu de son assiette bien que peu remplie il n'avait plus faim. Les trois adultes le regardèrent bizarrement puis Rémus comprit assez vite lui disant qu'il devais manger toute son assiette pour ne pas tomber malade et surtout s'il voulais peser plus que trente kilos. Harry se força à finir son assiette, il y arriva difficilement, il n'avait l'habitude de manger plus qu'un quignon de pain et encore pas tout les jours. Severus le prit dans ses bras et lui dit de l'attendre quelques instants il poussa les deux autres dehors et revint à lui. Il l'amena dans la salle de bain, le laissa se laver puis lui montra ses affaires ses vêtements et ses affaires qu'il aurait à Hogwarts... Harry savait donc où se trouvait tout ce qui était à lui, après avoir tout vu il se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva tout seul vers six heure du matin, il s'étira s'habilla et alla à la cuisine, son père n'y étant pas il le chercha dans la maison et le trouva dans son laboratoire.

-Papa...

Severus leva le nez et lui sourit.

-Tu devrai dormir.

-Habitude, souffla Harry.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne quelques trucs de Potions.

-Oui! répondit Harry enthousiaste.

Severus lui expliqua les bases des potions, lui fit faire avec son aide une potion très simple qu'il réussit, il lui en fit faire une un peu plus dure et l'aida un peu moins et elle fut elle aussi réussit, Severus était fier que son fils ait hérité de son don en Potions. Harry s'amusait beaucoup. Après quatre heures à faire des potions ils allèrent à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Harry mangea plus que la veille pour le plaisir des trois adultes. Il avait redonné la joie de vivre à la maison. Sirius lui donnait des cours de lecture et écriture, Rémus lui donnais des cours de tout et rien, il lui apprenais la magie sans baguette où il excellait. En deux semaines Harry faisait de la magie sans baguettes, de nombreux informulés, savait lire, parfaitement écrire et il faisait des potions de cinquième année.

La semaine suivante passa très vite,Harry avait grandit d'une dizaine de centimètres, il n'était plus maigre, il était mince et musclé. Harry alla à la Gare avec Sirius déguisé, il alla directement s'asseoir dans une cabine vide. Un garçon bond passa devant sa cabine et le regarda de haut avant de partir. Il fut le seul à le voir, les autres passaient sans le regarder. Il lut jusqu'à Hogwarts où avec un informulé il rangea son livre dans sa valise. Il suivit les autres élèves dans le château, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, MacGonagall se présenta et commença la répartition.

-Lian Bley, clama t-elle.

Harry avança dans la foule de premier année il s'assit sur le siège, le choixpeaux réfléchit assez peu et l'envoya à...

-SLYTHERINS.

Harry se leva et s'assit au bout de la table, une fois la répartition finie, Dumbledore fit ses recommandation et les laissa manger. Harry toucha peu à la nourriture mais mangea tout de même une portion correcte. Quand ils se rendirent dans le dortoir un garçon le percuta, le garçon commença une insulte mais Harry fit virer ses yeux au noir d'un informulé. Le garçon partit apeuré, Harry n'aimais pas les conflits et préférait faire fuir ses adversaires, il fit une moue moqueuse et suivit les autres en redonnant à ses yeux leur couleur d'origine. Il choisit assez vite un lit, le plus à l'écart. Les autres garçons se présentèrent les uns aux autres tandis qu'Harry s'affaira à ranger ses affaires. Il libéra le python que Snape lui avait acheté et qu'il avait nommé Sercys. Le serpent se déplaça dans la chambre et après avoir tout visité sans être vu il se mit sur son lit et le regarda faire. Un cri strident arracha Harry à son rangement. Un garçon qui avait dit s'appeler Théodore Nott pointais Sercys du doigt en tremblant.

-Un serpent sur ton lit.

Harry s'approcha et lui caressa la tête, le serpent siffla et Harry lui répondit en fourche-langue sans s'en rendre compte.

_-Non._

-T'es fourche-langue?

Harry hocha la tête et retourna à ses affaires. Personne ne s'approcha plus de lui de la soirée. Snape entra dans le dortoir vers 22h.

-Je suis le professeur en charge de la maison Slytherins, ainsi que le professeur de Potion, voici vous emplois du temps.

Il distribua les feuilles aux garçons, leur souhaita bonne nuit et sortit. Harry sortit quelques minutes plus tard et le rejoignit dans ses appartements. Quand il entra Snape ferma la porte mit un sort de silence et un sort pour empêcher toute personne d'entrer. Harry sauta ensuite dans ses bras en souriant.

-Dans ma maison je n'aurai pas pu être plus heureux.

Quelques secondes après on toqua à la porte. Snape posa son fils au sol et ouvrit aux deux autres professeurs, Sirius de duels et Rémus de DCFM, ils discutèrent un long moment puis Harry retourna à son dortoir, les autres élèves ne dormaient pas.

-Bah, t'était où?

Harry reste silencieux, il prit un pyjama et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Son pyjama était un pantalon et une légère chemise à manches longues en soie noire. Il s'assit dans son lit et lut jusqu'à ce que les autres veuillent dormir. Il ferma son livre et s'allongea près de Sercys qui se cala à ses pieds. Le lendemain, il commençaient avec Potions. Harry se leva avant les autres et descendit à la salle commune vers 7h, son habitude de se lever très tôt ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, il y avait déjà quelques élèves dont celui qui l'avait bousculé la veille, il s'approcha avec sa clique tandis qu'Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença sa lecture en fourche-langue. Le garçon se plaça devant lui.

-Je veux que tu t'excuse pour hier.

Harry continua de lire et l'ignora.

-Excuse-toi c'est un ordre, lui dit le garçon en lui prenant le bras.

Harry referma son livre et darda ses yeux verts sur lui, il planta son regard dans le sien, le garçon lâcha son bras et recula d'un pas. Les élèves attroupés autour de lui s'éloignèrent eux aussi, l'air se mit à crépiter autour de lui, dans ses yeux s'alluma une lueur effrayante. Le garçon en face de lui partit en courant de la salle commune, Harry se leva et se retourna doucement vers ceux derrière lui. Un regard suffit à leur faire passer l'envie de le toucher. Harry se rassit, il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit en l'entente de la porte s'ouvrant.

-Cet élève est venu m'apprendre qu'il se passait des choses ici!

-Tout est arrangé Professeur Snape, tenta un élève pour empêcher la sanction dès la rentrée.

-Qui sont les élèves en faute?

-Lian Bley, et Juke Drikey Professeur.

-Et que s'est il passé?

-Juke voulais que Lian s'excuse car hier Juke lui a foncé dessus, il n'as pas voulu Juke lui a prit le bras et il s'est énervé Lian à fait peur à Juke qui s'est enfuit en courant Professeur.

-Je vois, trouvez-moi Juke, Lian dans mon bureau.

Harry suivit son père dans son bureau, avant que Juke n'arrive Snape parla à son fils après avoir mis les sort nécessaires

-Tu n'as pas à t'énerver pour si peu.

Il prit dans sa main son bras là où une cicatrice remontait du coude vers son épaule, cicatrice laissé par son oncle faite avec un couteau. Snape soupira et entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Juke entra et lança un regard haineux vers Harry qui ne le regarda pas. Snape sermonna Juke et lui donna une semaine de retenue, il sermonna ensuite son fils et lui donna lui aussi une semaine de retenue. Juke sortit rageur de la pièce. Snape lança un regard désolé à son fils et le laissa sortir. Harry retourna dans la salle commune, il s'assit dans un coin et fit venir son livre à lui d'un accio. Il lut encore dix minutes et les garçons de son dortoir descendirent. Sercys descendit avec eux en se cachant, il se déplaça dans la salle commune en longeant les murs. Il traversa ensuite la salle en passa près du pied d'un élève de cinquième année qui fit un bond en arrière.

-Ah un serpent!

-Bouge pas c'est un Python.

Harry releva le nez se leva et se mit devant son serpent, celui-ci remonta en entourant sa jambe et posa sa tête dans la Main de Harry qui le sermonna ensuite.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je voulais savoir comment était cette pièce!_

_-Plus tard._

Sercys redescendit de ses jambes et partit vers le dortoir en râlant.

-Tu es fourche-langue?

Harry soupira et acquiesça, il retourna s'asseoir là où il était, c'est à dire sur le chambranle de la fenêtre. Des élèves s'approchèrent pour lui poser des questions.

-Et tu l'es de naissance ou tu l'a appris?Tu a dit quoi au serpent?C'était le tien?

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Tu fait partit des Bley, non?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Cette famille à disparu depuis très longtemps!

Harry ne dit rien pour répondre ce qui agaça les autres

-Oh Lian, tu va être en retard pour manger, tu viens? Demanda Blaise

Harry se leva et suivit le groupe, ils s'assirent en bout de table dans la grande salle, Harry mangea toujours assez peu. Une fois qu'il eu finit, il se leva et partit en silence vers la salle de Potion, il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard pas d'autre Slytherins et par des Gryfindor. Snape les fit entrer dix minutes plus tard. Harry s'assit seul au fond, il commença à leur expliquer le déroulement de l'année. Il leur donna ensuite à écrire tout les noms de potions qu'il connaissaient sur un parchemin. La plupart en connaissaient moins de cinq. Harry écrivit toutes celles que son père lui avait fait faire et celle dont il lui a parlé. Quand Snape arriva à sa feuille il fit un petit sourire derrière la feuille.

-Eh bien, en voilà un qui connais une soixantaine de potions.

-Il y a écrit quoi Professeur?

-La plupart des potions qu'il connais ne sont pas de votre niveau. Vous allez formez vos groupes de potions, des groupes de deux, et vite sinon je choisis.

Tous les élèves se mirent avec quelqu'un, la classe étant impair Harry se retrouva seul, avec son caractère asocial ce n'était guère surprenant. Snape soupira de toute façon il ne pouvait le mettre avec personne son niveau étant beaucoup plus haut.

-Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, vous resterez avec votre binôme jusqu'à la fin de l'année à part si je décide de changer moi-même, vous pouvez sortir.

Les élèves sortirent tous et Harry resta dans la salle.

-Lian, cela ne te gênera pas d'être seul?

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

-Alors c'est bon, va en cours.

Harry sortit et alla en métamorphose, encore quelque chose dans lequel il était plus avancé. Le cours passa très vite, MacGonagall leur parla de l'utilité de sa matière pendant toute l'heure, et ainsi passa sa matinée, potion, métamorphose, divination, histoire de la magie. Le repas arriva bien vite, Harry comme à son habitude mangea très peu.

L'après-midi, ils avaient DCFM et Duels. Les deux cours se passèrent très bien, Rémus étant le professeur de DCFM et Sirius le prof de Duels. La première journée fut donc pour la découverte des matières, Harry avait déjà quelques bases dans la plupart. Après les cours Harry alla dans le parc, il voulais être seul. Il posa ses affaires contre un arbre et s'appuya à son tour. Il repensa à son serpent qui voulais visiter le château, il chercha sa signature vitale, et le trouva au septième étage. Il s'y rendit calmement, il posa ses affaires dans son dortoir avant d'aller chercher son serpent indiscipliné qui ne l'écoutait que lorsqu'il le voulait. Il le trouva devant deux Gryffindor, il l'attrapa par le cou et le sermonna en fourche-langue. Les deux Gryffindor le remercièrent et partirent précipitamment. Harry garda son serpent avec lui et fit le tour du château visitant par la même occasion, plusieurs élèves furent surpris de le voir discuter en fourche-langue avec son serpent mais ne dirent rien, l'altercation dans la salle commune de Slytherin avait fait le tout du château, tous savait donc qu'il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère.

Harry progressait plus vite que les autres, Snape fit donc suivre des cours de cinquième année à Harry.

-Un premier année vas suivre le cours, annonça-t-il.

Snape commença le cours, il leur donna la potion à faire, Harry qui suivait le cours finit sa potion quelques minutes avant les autres, il sortit de la pièce et alla dans la salle commune de Slytherin. Dès qu'il entra il fut questionné.

-T'étais où?

Harry lui lança un regard explicite.

-D'accord, tu diras rien, j'ai compris.

Harry acquiesça et alla dans le dortoir. Draco qui y était seul lui posa des question.

-Tu n'est pas comme les autres non?

Harry acquiesça.

-Tu a vécu chez tes parents?

Harry regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche scrutant tout le dortoir, il mit un sort de silence et un autre pour bloquer la porte. Puis il ouvrit la bouche...

* * *

Je suis consciente que cette fin vous laisse sur votre faim (oh un jeu de mot pourrit!) la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine, je tiens à dire que j'aimerai que les personnes qui lisent laisse une review même juste un "c'est de la merde" m'irai parce que je trouve que ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review, commentaire ou autre, sont irrespectueux du travail que nous mettons nous autre auteurs à écrire des textes et à les poster et parfois même à répondre aux gentilles personnes qui nous postent des review.

Laissez donc une review pour le faire plaisir, et aussi pour éviter que j'arrête la fic pensant que personne ne la lit! Et a la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

la petite citation du jour:

La notoriété c'est lorsqu'on remarque votre présence, la célébrité c'est lorsqu'on note votre absence. Georges Wolinski


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre!

Désolé le chapitre est horriblement court mais la fin n'as pas été sauvegardée quand il y a eu une coupure de courant chez moi.

Désolé pour le retard j'habite dans le sud (près de Marseille) et mon fil a été arraché par le mistral jeudi, et il viens d'être remit il y a une heure. Et j'ai enfin fini de corriger les fautes de TOUTES mes histoire!

Quel rapport ? j'ai 52 histoires, la plupart fait plus de 10 pages écrit en taille 8. J'arrête de vous saouler avec ma vie, bonne lecture.

Je doit aussi dire que je suis un peu déçue, seulement **8** review, j'espérait que plus de personnes me diraient leur avis.

PS: j'ai enfin une bêta, enfin plus aucuns fautes dans les textes! BONHEUR!

**RARA(Réponse Aux Review Anonymes):**

nepheria4: Merci pour ta review, je suis dyslexique niveau 5, ce qui équivaut à normalement ne pas pouvoir lire ou écrire, ma dysorthographie et ma dysgraphie me permettent d'écrire. je tiens à préciser que je relit deux fois mes histoires pour arriver à ce nombre de fautes je veux bien poster un chapitre sans relecture mas ça va être un carnage.

Guest: j'espère que la suite aussi

Silence: Je m'en suit rendu compte mais bon, ça t'as quand même plu!

Alexa22: merci j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

Shiniga: merci pour ta review en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Harry regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche scrutant tout le dortoir, il mit un sort de silence et un autre pour bloquer la porte. puis ouvrit la bouche.

-Je vivais chez mon oncle.

Draco fut surprit d'entendre sa voix pour la première fois et qu'elle soit abimée et rauque.

-Elle à quoi ta voix?

-Tu dira rien?

-Non.

-Promis?

-Oui.

-Mon oncle me frappait.

-C'est horrible.

Harry se renfrogna. Draco continua.

-Et tu n'y vit plus?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

-Je vis chez mon père.

-C'est qui?

-Secret.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se renfrogner, il soupira et ne lui posa plus de questions sur sa famille, ou presque.

-Et c'est grâce à ton père que tu es aussi doué?

Harry acquiesça.

-Tu vis dans Londres?

Harry acquiesça.

-Sorcier ou moldu?

-Sorcier.

-Tu a un manoir? Je te demande parce que ma famille est très riche et on en a un, donc toi vu ta famille tu dois en avoir un aussi.

-J'hériterai de tout à ma majorité.

-Et ton père il n'a rien?

-Il n'est pas héritier des Bley.

-D'accord. Tu veux vraiment pas me dire qui c'est?

Harry lui lança un regard mi-amusé mi-blasé, et secoua négativement la tête. Draco fit une moue boudeuse.

-Dommage, tu sais plus je te vois plus je me dit que je n'arriverai jamais à te comprendre.

Harry haussa les épaules. Après tout il s'en fichait un peu que quelqu'un le comprenne, il était très bien comme ça. Harry repensa soudainement au jour où son père l'avait sauvé de chez son oncle. sur son visage un voile de tristesse et de mélancolie prit place.

Draco qui l'observait fut surprit de voir ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci sursauta et le regarda d'un regard trop vert. Sur ses lèvres un doux sourire vint se poser. Draco se surprit à le trouver beau ainsi. Il lui sourit en retour.

-A quoi pensais-tu pour presque pleurer?

-Des mauvais souvenirs, mon oncle.

Draco se sentit mal d'avoir fait remonter de tels souvenirs.

-Désolé, ça doit être dur d'y repenser.

-C'est une partie de mon passé, je ne rien y faire.

Draco acquiesça.

-Samedi les autres seront à Pre-au-lard, on pourrair aller dans le parc, il fait pas encore froid.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Draco lui sourit à son tour et des coups forts sur la porte se firent entendre.

-Hey la dedans ouvrez!

Harry enleva les sorts qu'il avait posé et laissa entrer Blaise apparemment de mauvais humeur.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes enfermé? Ça fait un quart d'heure que j'attends dehors!

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Blaise, tu viens de ruiner le moment il allait me dire une vrai phrase, pas juste un petit «hn».

Drac lança un clin d'œil discret à Harry. Celui-ci li fit un mini-sourire, puis il prit une expression blasé et grogna.

-Ah, ben voilà qu'il grogne! Il régresse là! S'exclama Blaise

Draco sourit et Harry alla ranger ses affaires. Harry écoutait d'une oreille vague ce que les deux autres disaient, ils parlaient de quidditch. Harry qui trouva la discussion fort inintéressante alla sur son lit pour lire un livre.

Il ferma ses rideaux et commença à lire. Il lut jusqu'à s'endormir avec le livre sur le torse. C'est Draco qui voulant l'appeler pour dîner le trouva comme ça. Il se secoua doucement en l'appelant.

-Lian, Lian réveille-toi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage très proche du siens de Draco qui rougit et s'éloigna.

-C'est l'heure du dîner.

-Hn.

Draco prit cela pour un merci et lui sourit avent de se détourner pour sortir, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

-Je t'attend dans la salle commune.

Harry acquiesça et se leva, il s'étira et bailla bruyamment. Il sortit de la chambre essuyant les larmes de fatigues aux coins de ses yeux. Il ferma la porte et descendit. Il trouva Draco seul assit devant la cheminée. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et tout deux ils se rendirent dans la grande salle.

~Trois ans plus tard~

Harry regardait la coupe de feu avec un mélange de curiosité et de peur. Il n'aurait jamais été candidat mais il se demandait toujours ce qui se passerait s'il l'était. Il sentit une présence à ses côté et vit Draco s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui sourire. Harry lui sourit en retour. Depuis la première année il se sentais bien avec Draco à ses côtés, il état devenu grâce à lui plus ouvert et Draco était devenu moins froid. Au début Harry ne parlais qu'à Draco mais au fur et à mesure il s'ouvrait au monde.

Il avait fini par parler avec les autres mais cela restait rare. Sa voix avait beau s'était considérablement améliorée, quelques fois il avait la voix enrayée mais il arrivait à avoir une discussion sans avoir mal à la gorge.

Il revint au présent quand les frère Weasley entrèrent avec de nombreuses personnes apparemment fiers d'eux.

-Il va encore arriver une catastrophe.

Harry sourit.

-Avec eux ce serai pas étonnant.

Harry avait beau être un Slytherins beaucoup de personnes l'aimait bien, avec son visage angélique et ses yeux envoutants. Sans compter que sa timidité le rendait mystérieux. Nombreux voulaient savoir qui se cachait sous le garçon silencieux.

Les deux Slytherins regardèrent les jumeaux se battre sur le sol. Ils tournèrent la tête à l'entrée des Bulgares. Aucuns des deux ne rata le regard de Vicktor Krum à Hermione Granger.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent comprenant tout deux qu'ils les verraient ensemble au bal de Noël. Harry ne voulait pas s'y rendre et Draco avait déjà commencé à l'embêter pour qu'il y aille.

Harry se leva et sortit suivit par Draco. Arrivés devant la chambre de Draco, Harry décida de s'y arrêter, et donna le mot de passe pour entrer. Draco qui le suivait fronça les sourcils puis le suivit dans sa chambre. Harry venais de se vautrer dans son lit en soupirant de bienêtre quand il entra, il soupira puis ferma la porte.

-Au fait, Lian.

-Hn?

-tu veux vraiment pas me dire le nom de ton père?

Harry soupira.

-Non Draco toujours pas, je suis désolé si tu pense que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, c'est juste que, ben, comment dire, tu le connais et, ça changerais à jamais ta façon de me voir lui et moi, mais je te le dirat je te le jure.

-Si tu veux mais alors tu viens au bal.

-Hein?

-Le bal ou le nom de ton père.

-c'est quoi cet ultimatum à deux Noises?

Sidéré, aurait été un euphémisme, celle-là il ne lui avait jamais faite! Harry pesa le pour et le contre et finit dans une impasse.

-Bon, je vais demander l'autorisation à mon père, et s'il est d'accord je te le dirait et si je vais au bal tu viens avec moi!

-Cela me paraissait logique! Je vais enfin connaître le nom de ton père, enfin! Dire qu'il simple ultimatum m'aurai suffit.

-Draco, tu préfère que je frappe ta tête ou tes couilles?

Draco paru outré!

-Et c'est pas un ultimatum ça peut-être?

-Visage ou parties?

-Euh.

Draco s'éloigna d'Harry, et eut peur un instant, le sourire que venait d'afficher l'autre ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Harry fit un pas vers lui et fut amusé de voir que Draco en faisait un en arrière.

-Tu est dos au mur alors tu te décide?

En effet Draco venait de toucher le mur avec son dos. Il réfléchit quelques instant et une solution parfaite lui apparut. Il fit une moue de chien battu et Harry en face de luit fut surprit assez longtemps pour qu'il parte de la chambre en courant.

«C'était quoi ça?» Harry s'interrogea sur la tête que venais de lui faire Draco. Il décida de finalement faire un coup traitre à Draco, il alla ouvrir sa penderie et changea toutes ses chemises pour qu'elles soient toutes roses à fleurs ou le plus horrible possible. Tout ses pantalons devinrent des pantalon pattes d'ef'. Ensuite ses robes de sorcier devinrent soudainement aux couleurs Hufflepuff et Gryffindor. Il changea tout les vêtements de Draco en choses importables pour Draco.

Quand il sortit de la pièce il était fier de ce qu'il venais de faire. Il se rendit ensuite dans le bureau de son père. Il toqua et trouva celui-ci occupé avec une potion.

-Ah, tu tombes bien, donne moi du poison de manticore.

Harry alla chercher l'ingrédient, et le donna à son père. Quand celui-ci eut mit une goute du poison la potion bleue vira au rouge et il soupira.

-Bon, plus qu'à laisser poser. Bon, que me vaux ta visite?

-Draco veux connaître le nom de mon père et je voulais ton accord.

-C'est ton ami si tu a confiance vas-y mais je te conseille de quand même avoir du tac. Il va être plus que surprit, s'il est distant cela voudra juste dire qu'il lui fait du temps pour digérer l'info.

-D'accord merci.

Et le soir venu Draco, apprit toute l'histoire et dire qu'il était surprit aurait été léger, il était abasourdi.

Son prof de potion était le père de son meilleur ami, mais WTF?

Après quelques minutes il regarda Harry, puis le scruta sous tous les angles.

-En plus tu lui ressemble, maintenant que je le sait ça me parait évident mais franchement wahou quoi! Si je m'y attendais Snape ton père, non mais, voilà, quoi, il fait toujours la gueule, c'est pas normal on a du lui lancer un sort.

-Il me sourit à moi.

-Non! Jure, il sait sourire?

Harry partit dans un fou rire suivit de Draco, quand leurs rires s'éteignirent, Harry avait des larmes de rire et Draco avait mal aux côtes. Puis Draco s'exclama.

-T'as raison je le verrai plus jamais de la même façon.

Harry lui fit un sourire désabusé.

-Dis-toi que je me retiens de râler ou de lancer des «papa» en potion.

Draco eut soudain la vision de Harry appeler Snape papa suivit des têtes des autres élèves, et il partit dans un grand fou rire qui laissa Harry perplexe.

La soirée se finit donc sur une touche joyeuse avant que Harry ne rejoigne son dortoir et que ses camarades ne se foutent de sa gueule.

* * *

Laissez une petit review, je sais que beaucoup vont lire et ne pas laisser de review, je tiens à préciser que c'est très, très mais alors très démoralisant pour un auteur d'écrire sans savoir s'ils sont lu apprécié ou s'ils devraient se couper les mains pour ne plus rien écrire je vous en pris, prenez deux minutes pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écrit même pour me dire que c'est nul.

Je préfère qu'on me dise que ce que j'écrit est nul plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance. Merci d'avoir lu la suite la semaine prochaine.

La petite citation du jour:

Si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, ne cherche pas à te venger. Va t'asseoir au bord de la rivière et bientôt tu verras passer son cadavre. Proverbe chinois

Au fait mes citation viennent du site: Intoxication . com (sans les espaces.)


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre

Enfin le voila, je posterai à partir d'aujourd'hui le jeudi une semaine sur deux donc jeudi prochain je ne pense pas poster à moins d'avoir une longueur d'avance avec la réécriture de tout les chapitres.

Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais comme je l'ai dit la suite à été supprimée donc je doit me souvenir de tout ce que j'avais écrit ce qui s'avère assez long.

Je suis très heureuse de constater que j'ai reçu plus de review pour ce chapitre. Je remercie tout(e)s ceux(celles) qui m'ont envoyé une review et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**RARA:**

Silence: oui trois ans son passées sous silence (y a aucun jeu de mot avec ton nom )mais comme il n'y a pas d'Harry Potter:

-Quirell n'existe pas donc Voldy ne trouve pas la pierre philosophale.

-La chambre des secret ne s'est pas ouverte, Ginny n'as rien eue.

-Sirius n'est pas en prison comme cela va être expliqué dans ce chapitre.

Rin-Chan: Très mal t'imagine bien!8P

* * *

Chapitre 3

Severus Snape, le maitre des potion, professeur de Potion dans la renommée école de sorcellerie Hogwarts, le monstre des cachots, la terreur de l'école, le, le, le pauvre homme qui doit retenir deux anciens gryffindor d'aller chercher leur petit protégé qui viens de se faire tirer hors de la grande salle par son meilleur ami, auxiliairement son propre filleul.

Severus se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour devenir ami avec c'est deux énergumènes. À l'époque de Hogwarts il étaient même plutôt ennemis. C'est vrai qu'à Hogwarts il était sortit avec lily durant presque un an à leur dernière année, avant qu'elle ne le quitte après avoir reçu ses Aspics pour partir avec James. Il avait gardé des liens avec le loup et l'animagus, et il avait même aidé Sirius à être innocenté durant son procès à la mort de Lily et James, d'ailleurs il ne comprenait toujours pas qu'on ai envoyé Harry dans la famille moldue de Lily alors qu'il lui restait des liens dans le monde Sorcier.

Il se questionnais encore sur le pourquoi du comment il avait pu être ami avec eux, ils étaient toujours agité, lui non, il était très tête en l'air, ils fonçaient tête la première dans les ennuis, il ne rataient jamais une occasion de faire une mauvais blague à quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un s'avérant être très souvent Severus.

Il était devenu ami avec eux réellement quand Severus avait protégé Sirius à son procès, Sirius lui était redevable et Rémus se posait des question sur les agissements de Severus. Dont il avait eu les réponses en le voyant assassiner du regard toutes les conquêtes de Sirius. Severus était selon lui amoureux de Sirius mais refusait de l'admettre comme le démontrait sa réaction quand il lui en parlait.

Severus avait tissé des liens avec Rémus assez facilement, en voyant que sous la couche de gros blagueur il y avait un homme sérieux et très cultivé. Pour Sirius l'acceptation du Slytherins avait été plus ardue, mais il avait finalement accepté Severus à force de parler avec lui.

Severus vit son filleul revenir dans la grande salle fulminant, et Lian derrière lui était impassible mais il sut lire de la fierté dan ses yeux. Severus nota cette information dans sa tête pour demander à fils la raison.

Severus s'étonnait encore de l'acceptation du jeune homme par rapport au fait qu'il avait un père. Au début il était assez distant avec tout le monde mais pourtant il s'y était fait très vite.

Severus mettais cela sur le compte du fait que n'ayant jamais eut de figure paternelle ou aimante, Harry avait vu en lui, Rémus et Sirius une échappatoire à son ancienne situation. Severus se jura de demander à son fils plus tard.

Ce plus tard arriva à la fil de l'heure de potion qui suivit le petit déjeuné, Harry avait une heure de libre, et Severus en profita pour lui parler.

-Vous pouvez sortir, sauf vous Lian, rester un instant j'ai à vous parler.

Après quelques minutes il ne restait que le père et le fils dans la salle. Severus lança un sort d'insonorisation et de verrouillage sur la porte.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment te demander ça mais, tu te sent bien avec moi Rémus et Sirius?

-Oui, je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal au début, tu me disait comme ça que j'avais un père chose que j'avais arrêté d'espéré. Mais finalement je suis content parce que j'ai un père et je connais mieux ma mère. J'aurais bien voulu la connaître. Tant que j'y pense, Maman elle sortait avec James, alors pourquoi c'est toi mon père? Elle l'as trompé?

-Non, pas du tout, moi et ta mère sommes sortis ensemble lors de notre dernière année elle était enceinte quand nous nous sommes séparés, elle s'est mis en couple avec James peu après, elle comme tout le monde pensait que tu était le fils de James.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais ton fils?

-J'ai utilisé une potion pour savoir, le principe est simple, une goute de sang de chaque personne dans la potion et si il y a un liens elle change de couleur. Paternité bleu, maternité rose, et aucun liens noir.

-Ah, d'accord, je me demandait bien que c'était pas écrit sur mon front.

-Non, en effet, tu devais aller voir ton Draco?

-Comment ça «mon» Draco?

-Ne me dit pas qu'il ne te plait pas je ne te croirais pas. Au début tu ne lui parlais qu'à lui, même à moi tu me parlais moins, tu passe ton temps avec lui, tu lui sourit tout le temps, tu rougit presque tout le temps quand il te parle. Je continue la liste?

Harry était rouge pivoine, il était vrai qu'il aimais passer du temps avec Draco mais pour lui, c'était que de l'amitié, pas plus.

-Au fait pourquoi avais-tu l'air si fier en revenant dans la grande salle?

-Parce que.

-ah bah c'est mature ça comme réponse.

Il grommela dans sa barbe avant de fuir de la salle sans voir le sourire attendri de son père.

Harry alla rejoindre Draco près du lac. Celui-ci sursauta en le sentant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Il te voulait quoi?

-Il voulais savoir comment je m'intégrait bien.

-C'est tout? Demanda Draco en voyant les joues de Harry se colorer de rose.

-Oui.

Draco savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais ne chercha pas à en connaître la nature. Ils discutèrent durant de longues minutes. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, il se rendirent du côté du stade de Quidditch, où l'équipe de Slytherins s'entrainait.

Ils marchèrent un long moment en parlant, ils se retrouvèrent sans trop savoir comment près des enclos d'Hagrid. Ils s'approchèrent des différents enclos et regardaient les animaux qui y évoluaient. Arrivés à l'enclos des sombrals, Draco et Harry ne virent rien. Ils furent donc surpris de voir un enclos vide mais continuèrent tout de même leur exploration passant devant celui de Buck qui les ignora restant loin d'eux.

Harry et Draco rirent du caractère borné de l'animal et partirent avant de le vexer. Ils retournèrent au château quand le jour commença à décliner. Ils se séparèrent devant la chambre de Draco. Harry était aux anges tout le reste de la soirée, au moment du repas il croisa le regard amusé de son père qui se moquait visiblement de l'air bienheureux d'Harry.

Harry lui lança un regard assassin et continua de manger sans voir le regard amusé et

Severus de con côté voyant le regard assassin de son fils était intérieurement très amusé ce que ne se traduisit que par un léger haussement de sourcil.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre Harry se mit sur son lit tira les rideau et mit un sort d'insonorisation. Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco. Il était perdu, pour lui ce n'était que de l'amitié, mais il commençait bien à se rendre compte qu'il devenait jaloux de tous ceux qui s'approchaient de Draco. Harry se rendit petit à petit qu'en effet il était amoureux de Draco. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question sur s'il aimait les filles ou les garçons

mais la réponse s'imposa à lui, il avait toujours été attiré par des garçons.

Harry décida de ne rien dire à Draco préférant garder ça pour lui pour le moment.

Harry tiens son engagement, il en avait parlé avec son père ayant peur d'être rejeté mais non, son père avait bien prit la nouvelle lui assurant que quelles que soient ses préférences il les respecteraient. Harry apprit aussi que son père avait changé de bord, étant lui aussi porté plutôt sur les hommes, Harry ne réussit pas à savoir de qui son père était amoureux mais se promit de trouver.

L'année passa à une vitesse affolante, Harry avait, depuis qu'il était entré à Hogwarts, grandi, il faisait maintenant un bon mètre soixante-quinze ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi désordonnés et au fur et à mesure ils devinrent une des choses qui faisaient son charme. Nombreux s'accordaient sur le fait qu'il était beau.

L'année fut pleine de rebondissements, le tournoi des trois sorcier avait été magnifique, Cédric Diggory, Fleur Delacour et Vicktor Krum les trois sorcier en lies avaient fait chacun un parcours admirable. Finalement c'était Cédric qui avait remporté le tournoi, il avait été adulé pendant une longue période après cet exploit. Cédric avait commencé à sortir avec Cho Chang peu après sa victoire.

Pourtant la victoire de Cédric ne fut la le jours le plus mémorable de cette année. Cette année-là, une surprise de taille avait accueillit le bal de Noël. Tous s'étaient mis sur son trente-et-un, et Harry n'avait pas faix exception à la règle, il avait délibérément laissé les cheveux pousser durant la période avant le bal.

Et le jour-j il s'y était rendu en robe, avec ses cheveux longs descendant en une superbe cascade dans son dos et ses deux grands lac verts. Il avait mis pour l'occasion une superbe robe bleue, il y avait dessus des ornements argentés, de petit diamants ornaient la robe la rendant féerique. il avait séduit tout le monde, peu avaient compris qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, la plupart pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une fille discrète. il avait éclipsé les trois champions par sa beauté. Harry s'y était rendu avec Draco et avait monopolisé l'attention durant toute la soirée.

La plus grosse surprise fut le lendemain quand Harry s'était rendu dans la grande salle avec ses cheveux longs non coupés. Presque tout la grande salle étaient ébahis et bouche bée. Draco ricanait à sa place avec les quelques rares qui avaient reconnu Harry la veille. Harry avait reçu durant la journée des avances de nombreuses personnes. Il avait rougit à chaque fois que quelqu'un venais lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Il avait même refusé les avances de Pansy.

* * *

Elle vous a plu ma surprise?

Merci de m'avoir lue, je sais que les chapitres sont cours mais j'ai des cours et beaucoup de choses à faire, je suis heureuse d'avoir reçu plus de review, j'espère en recevoir encore, je suis désolé pour la taille des chapitres mais je ne peux pour le moment rien y faire en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus. Laissez donc une petit review j'en serait très heureuse.

À bientôt.


	4. INFO

**INFORMATION ULTRA MEGA IMPORTANTE:**

Amaelys est en ce moment dans le coma, je ne sais pas quand elle en sortira donc avant qu'elle ne sorte du coma et qu'elle ne puisse réécrire il n'y aura aucun nouveau chapitre.

Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien y faire, elle n'avait réécrit que la moitié (et encore) du chapitre quatre, et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulais mettre après.


	5. YESSSSS!

**INFORMATION:**

**Je suis super contente Amaelys ma petit soeur chérie s'est réveillée hier matin je suis trop heureuse! Elle est pas encore tout à fait revenue elle dort encore beaucoup et n'est réveillé que quelques minutes mais elle est de retour avec nous!**

**Elle va bien, elle est sortie du coma et bientôt elle sera en pleine forme. C'est un grand pas qui a été fait, elle ne pourra pas reprendre avant au moins un mois mais elle va bientôt revenir.**


	6. Chapter 4

Coucou, me revoilà,

Je vous fait un GROS GROS poutou pour vous remercier de votre soutien, a ma sœur et moi. J'ai lu les messages de soutien et j'ai juste trouvé ça trop mignon! J'ai obligé ma soeur à me les lire. Je vois trouble pour le moment et je voulais être sr d'avoir bien compris le message.

bon donc les **RARA:**

Rin-chan: _J'adore ta surprise! Je veux avoir le même (je parle de Harry)! Je vois trop bien la scène du bal et le sourire de Draco xD._  
_Par contre, j'ai pas très bien compris: quand est-ce qu'il a fait le test de paternité? _  
_D'ailleurs on sait toujours pas ce qui a fait fulminer Draco, tu veux pas me le dire à moi? *technique secrète des yeux larmoyants*_  
_En tout cas, j'ai adorée, bien qu'il y ait quelques fautes de frappe (quand on voit "con" au milieu de nul part, ça laisse perplexe) et pas assez d'explications par moment. Vivement la suite! _

Harry est en exemplaire unique que je possède (NDAnaël: elle me le prête de temps en temps) et sinon oui j'ai "vu" (c'est Anaël qui l'as vu) et oui en effet ça fait bizarre. Pour le test de paternité je sais pas si j'ai répondu mais il le fait dès que Harry arrive, car ses cheveux sont du même brun et qu'ils ont des traits communs

Adenoide: _J'aime bien car Severus est différent avec l'ancien Harry étant son fils._

What the frite?

_Pourquoi utiliser le nom de Harry alors que ce n'est pas son nom?_

Harry Potter reste son vrai nom, Lian Bley est en quelques sorte un nom d'emprunt.

_Où se trouve Voldy?_

Voldy où il est? Bah pour le moment on sait pas (NDA: moi je sais, moi je sais!) il apparaît beaucoup plus loin dans la fic.

Silence; scargot; Chachou: Merci!

shishi-sama: _Bonne chance pour son rétablissement, en espérant tout de même quelle ne subisse pas les séquelle qui accompagne parfois un coma, à savoir des étourdissement fréquent et une perte de mémoire à plus ou moins long thermes, j'ai perdu un an de ma vie avant mon coma moi, ma tête avait été pas mal amochée ." ... shishishishi... _

elle n'as pas perdu beaucoup elle ne se souvenais plus de mon nom mais savait que j'était sa soeur, elle ne se souvenait de rien de novembre dernier à son réveil mais au fur et a mesure ça reviens.

Ah au fait Amaelys n'a aucuns chapitre sauf... le chapitre de la bataille finale (NDA; elle était inspirée et elle me l'as dicté ça a pris deux heures et il fait six pages world)

* * *

_L'année des 15 ans de Lian est passé sous silence. je vous replace dans le contexte:_

_-Sirius n'est pas mort et n'as pas non plus été enfermé;Severus est le père de Lian;Lian est amoureux de Draco; Draco sait que Lian est le fils de Snape;Personne mis à part Severus, Sirius et Remus ne sait que Harry Potter et Lian Bley ne sont qu'une personne. Voldemort n'est pas revenu et Ombrage n'est pas allée à Hogwarts._

_On m'as fait remarquer que j'appelais toujours Harry bah Harry et non Lian, et que ça gênait la compréhension donc je l'appellerais désormais Lian._

Lian avait 16 ans depuis quelques heures et venait de réveiller quand il vit un bel aigle entrer dans la cuisine du Manoir Snape. il se posa devant Lian et attendit que celui-ci récupère sa lettre un fois que Lian lui eut enlever son colis l'oiseau repartit. Lian ouvrit la lettre, il s'agissait d'une lettre de Draco qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire lui disant qu'il lui donnerait son cadeau à la rentrée. Il fut bêtement heureux de savoir qu'il avait pensé à lui. Severus ne put se retenir de lui faire remarquer avec sa finesse légendaire.

-C'est ton petit copain?

Lian piqua un fard monumental et rangea la lettre dans sa poche en vitesse. son père retint un sourire moqueur. Lian pensa amèrement que la place de petit copain lui aurai bien, plue mais qu'elle ne serai jamais sienne.

Severus voyant son fils se perdre dans ses pensées, pensées qui ne semblais pas franchement joyeuses, décida de l'en faire sortir.

-Lian? Lian tu devrais manger.

Lian sortit de ses pensées et sourit à son père. Il se servit et vit son père faire une moue boudeuse en voyant la part lillipucienne dont s'était servi son fils. Lian réprima un rire et se servit un peu plus, Severus eut une expression satisfaite et lui sourit. Le repas se passa dans un silence relatif parfois entrecoupé de questions.

Lian quitta la table et débarrassa d'un sort, il alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit un coffret, il déposa la lettre de Draco parmi les autres et referma la boîte. Il s'allongea sur son lit regardant le plafond. Il se mit à penser a tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait rencontré son père. Il avait enfin une famille, Severus, Sirius et Rémus étaient sa nouvelle famille, il avait des amis, Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy (tant qu'elle ne lui faisait plus d'avances). Tout avait changé dans sa vie avec la magie. Il était devenu heureux il avait commencé à sourire et à s'ouvrir au monde, il n'était plus ce petit être chétif qui avait peur de tout, il était devenu presque normal. Il n'oubliait pas les blessures du passé, encore moins celles présentes sur sa peau mais il apprenait au fur et a mesure des jours qui passe à sourire et à laisser cet horrible passage de sa vie à sa place, dans le passé.

Lian fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son père lui demandant de le rejoindre au salon. Quand il entra la première chose qu'il vit fut...du noir. La lumière était éteinte, il alluma et cru fait un arrêt cardiaque quand Sirius et Rémus sautèrent de derrière le canapé en criant.

-Surpriiiiiiise!

La réponse au combien philosophique de Lian ne se fit pas attendre.

-Hein?

-Comme aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire tu vas venir avec nous et on t'achètera tout ce que tu voudras.

Les yeux de Lian se mirent à briller et il leur offrit une énorme sourire. Il vint ensuite prendre Sirius et Rémus dans ses bras, collant un bise sonore sur la joue de son père qui rosit peu habitué à ces démonstration affectives. Lian eut un petit rire en voyant l'air gêné de son père.

Il alla dans sa chambre et se changea prenant sa veste. Il retrouva les trois adultes dans le salon et ils se rendirent ensemble sur le chemin de traverse mais Lian n'osait rien demander. Sirius prit donc les choses en main en amenant Lian dans toutes les boutiques et en achetant tout ce qui faisait briller ou pétiller les yeux du petit brun. À la fin de la journée ils avaient acheté des tonnes de choses toutes réduites et rangeés dans leurs poches. Lian était exténué et semblait dormir debout. Ils rentrèrent chez Severus et Lian alla s'écrouler sur son lit s'endormant aussitôt sa tête fut-elle posée sur son oreiller.

Il fut réveillé par quelqu'un le secouant par l'épaule. Il se réveilla et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius qui lui souriait.

-Allez, debout, viens manger.

Lian bailla et se leva. Il rejoignit les adultes et manga avec un petit sourire sur le visage, sourire qui n'échappa pas aux trois adultes qui souriait eux aussi. Après avoir mangé et discuté Lian retourna dans sa chambre pour ranger toutes ses acquisitions de la journée en voyant la montagne de cadeau il lança un sort sur la mini-colline pour que tout se range à sa place. Une fois cela fait il se mit en pyjama se brossa les dents et se coucha exténué.

La suite des vacances se passa merveilleusement bien, Lian passait tout son temps avec son père, Rémus et Sirius et la dernière semaine ils la passèrent à Hogwarts. Lian s'amusait beaucoup, il visitait le château et faisait des découvertes plus qu'intéressantes telles que la Salle sur demande ou quelques passages secrets dans le château.

La rentrée fut des plus banales si on passa outre le fait que Lian fut nommé préfet de Slytherins. Lian dû donc à la fin du repas accompagner les première année dans leur dortoir et leur expliquer les règles, une fois cela fait il leur fit un sourire et s'éclipsa. Il se retrouva dans sa nouvelle chambre préfectorale et soupira. Il observa la pièce et vit avec effarement qu'il y avait deux lits et les affaires d'une autre personne, il alla se vautrer sur son lit et entendit des coups sur la porte, il ouvrit et vit un garçon d'à peut près son âge. Le garçon prit la parole.

-Tu es Lian Bley c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Le professeur Snape m'as demandé de t'appeler il est dans son bureau.

Lian acquiesça et alla voir son père. Celui-ci le regarda entrer et s'asseoir un sourire étrange sur le visage.

-Lian, cette année nous aurons deux préfets masculins cela a été décidé un peu à la dernière minute, normalement il n'y en a qu'un seul mais vous êtes deux à avoir les particularités requises pour l'être, nous n'avons pas su départager. Il s'agit donc de toi et de...

Il fut coupé par des coups sur la porte.

-Entrez.

-Vous m'avez fait demander professeur ?

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenais Draco un air blasé sur le visage.

-Entre.

Draco s'exécuta fermant la porte et s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de Lian.

-Bien les deux concernés sont présent. Comme je le disait à Lian vous avez tout les deux les compétences pour devenir Préfet nous n'avons pas pu vous départager nous avons donc décidé qu'il y aurait deux préfet de Slytherins garçon plutôt qu'une fille un garçon, aucune fille n'ayant vraiment les qualités pour devenir préfet. Vous devrez dormir dans la même chambre ce cas de figure n'avait jamais été vu avant.

Lian acquiesça. Draco comprit donc pourquoi ses affaires n'étaient pas dans le dortoir quand il y était allé.

-Bien puisque vous n'avez aucunes questions bonne nuit à vous deux, ah tant que j'y pense donnez leurs emploi du temps à vos camarades.

Lian prit les emploi du temps et distribua les emploi du temps aux autres Slytherins. Lian se retrouva donc seul dans sa chambre avec Draco, il alla se laver quand il sortit de la douche il remarqua qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans la chambre et entra donc sans pudeur une serviette autour des hanches dans la chambre à la recherche de ce qu'il avait oublié.

Draco quant à lui avait soudainement très chaud et se sentit avec surprise à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il regardait Lian et malgré les zébrures blanches parcourant sa peau il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer. Lian avait si on passait outre les traces de son passé un corps très beau, d'interminables et fines jambes, un ventre plat, un torse finement sculpté, des bras musclés.

Plus le regard de Draco remontait sur le corps du brun plus son corps réagissait lui ordonnant de le prendre sauvagement à même le sol. Draco, très peu optimiste quant à la réaction du brun s'il lui sautait dessus, tentait de se contrôler tant qu'il pouvait.

Heureusement pour lui Lian trouva vite ce qu'il cherchait et retourna dans la salle de bain sans remarquer l'état de son ami et se rhabilla tandis que Draco s'obligeait à penser à des choses dégoûtantes pour oublier la vision plus que attirante du corps du brun.

Dès que le brun sortit de la salle de bain Draco prit sa place et prit une douche glacée pour calmer ses ardeur refusant la solution des travaux manuels. Ce fut plus de vingt minutes plus tard qu'il retourna dans la chambre et se réfugia sous sa couette. Ils se couchèrent tout les deux et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

* * *

Anaël: Ce chapitre est affreusement court mais j'ai obligé Amaelys à ne pas trop écrire parce que ça la fatigue beaucoup, elle n'as pas encore reçu ses lunettes et elle veux toujours écrire ce qui la fatigue et lui donne d'affreux maux de tête. Le chap suivant arrivera surement dans 2 voire 3 semaines désolé.


	7. Chapter 5

Coucou

voici le chapitre 5, pas grand chose à dire je vais répondre à toutes les reviews ici parce que certaines ont des réponses d'utilité générale on va dire.

**RAR**

Cat240:_mignon le draco_

N'est-il-pas?

_domage que tu n'indique pas qui sont les compagnon de dortoir de harry.  
tu sites par exemple blaise puis draco mais les noms sont jeté un peu comme ça.  
tu ne nous les a pas présentés  
je sais pas si je m'exprime bien, c'est une fan fic donc nous savons tous qui sont les perso.  
Mais certains apparaissent dans ta fic de façon étrange (ex remus sirius)_

Pour la nouvelle année bah y a que Dracochoupinounet d'amour (surnom dont il se retrouvera affublé pour toute l'année grâce à Blaise)

Pour la présentation des personnages direction fin de chapitre.

Stormtrooper2:_ Coucou. Oh le fait de partager la même chambre va catin ement rapprocher Lian et Draco ? Enfin j'espère. En tout cas le blond semble se rendre compte se son attirance pour le jeune homme et il va falloir qu'il se montre doux avec lui pour ne pas le brusquer après ce qu'il a vécu. À bientôt,_

S'il le brusque je le castre! ah mais non c'est moi qui vais choisir! il sera gentil avec Lian, ne t'inquiète pas!

Une lectrice: _Merci pour ces nouvelles et ce chapitre ! Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu vas mieux mais ne te fatigue pas de trop, ce n'est pas grâve si les chapitres sont plus courts ou moins fréquents qu'auparavant, ta santé est bien plus importante !_  
_Rétablis toi bien Amaelys_  
_Que les étoiles et la lune veille sur toi._

Bah euh merci ^_^

Adenoide:_ Recouvrir une bonne santé est primordiale. Donc on peut penser que Draco aime les hommes. Ce sont vraiment des vacances de ne pas avoir les Weasley dans le décor ainsi que Hermione. Dumby n'a jamais mentionné l'absence de Harry Potter._

Merci pour ma santé. Oui Draco aime les hommes, les vrai, les durs, ceux qui ont du poils, ceux qui en ont dans le pantalon, ceux qui ont le service trois pièces, le zigouigoui, la bistouquette, le canon chargé, MAIS! il le sais pas. Ensuite les Weasley et Hermione pour moi ils sont inintéressants, ils sont creux, il ne servent à rien mis appart peut être à jouer les faire-valoir pour Harry, donc ici ils n'existent pas.

Pour l'absence de Harry immaginont tu a sous ta protection une trésor mondial tu le perd tu le dit pas tu fait genre il est en lieux sûr et tu sais ou c'est bah là il fait pareil.

_Harry n'existe plus dar il n'a jamais eu de Harry Potter, alors pourquoi ne pas le nommer avec son vrai nom. _

_Pour ne pas perdre son travail, les clés USB existent._

Jusqu'à ses 11 ans Lian Bley se nommais Harry Potter. Et ma clé USB s'appelle "trouve-moi si tu peux".

_Draco saura-t-il garder ce secret?_

espérons

dadoumarine**: **_bon rétablissement! Les choses vont enfin bouger entre Lian et Draco? Vernon a-il été puni ? La famille Dursley a-t-elle été punie?_

Non, ils n'ont pas été puni, tout simplement parce que bah Dumby ne veux pas que la panique soit maîtresse des lieux de Hogwarts, donc quand on lui demande"mais où est Harry Potter?" il répond qu'il a des professeurs particulier, qu'il étudie dans un lieu secret pour que personne ne puisse le déranger.

Les dursley ensuite n'ont pas été puni, ils ont été démembrés, tué, égorgés, assassinés, éventrés, pendu avec leurs tripes... non, Snape les aurais soumis au doloris, et autre sectumsempra jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours s'il les avaient eut sous la main mais il était occuper a bah s'occuper de son fils.

On va dire qu'ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture( C'est de famille de mourir dans les accidents de voiture dites-moi?)

en avant pour le chapitre 5!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, Draco fut réveillé en premier, il se leva et s'approcha du lit du brun, il le vit en train de dormir la couverture à moitié par terre et son haut de pyjama remonté laissant visible son ventre plat. Draco s'éloigna en vitesse de Lian le rouge aux joues des pensées lubriques en tête, et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain avant de réveiller l'endormi. Lian grogna puis se tourna de dos au blond en refusant de se lever. Draco soupira puis l'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota.

-Si tu ne te lève pas j'appelle Tu-sais-qui.

Lian se leva d'un coup et partit se laver en vitesse, le fameux «tu-sais-qui» étant le père du brun qui était exécrable au réveil et avait des manière pour le moins originales de réveiller les gens. La dernière fois que Lian avait traîné au lit il se retrouva affublé de deux couettes roses et d'une tenue d'écolière de Poudlard après avoir reçu il ne su jamais comment un poulpe sur la figure avec l'eau qui allais avec. Au grand soulagement de Lian c'était pendant les vacances, il avait donc reçu les moqueries seulement de son père, Remus, Sirius et Draco qui était venu pour seulement pour deux jours qui furent mémorables.

Une fois que Lian fut lavé et habillé, ils descendirent dans la grande salle à moitié pleine. Ils trouvèrent vite Blaise et celui-ci leur fit un sourire les invitant-les obligeant- à manger à ses côtés. Comme toujours les parts de Lian se firent légère mais un regard de Draco et un autre de Severus l'aidèrent à prendre encore un peu à manger.

Une fois le petit déjeuné finit il se rendit à son premier cours: Métamorphose. Lian n'avais pas d'affinité particulière avec ce cours, il le suivait car il était obligatoire point. La matinée se passa très vite, avec après les deux heures de Métamorphose deux heures de Potion. Ce cours là Lian l'adorait et pas seulement par c'était son père qui le donnait. Non il adorait les Potion car c'était comme une recette de cuisine et qu'il adorait cuisiner (il fait super bien les brownies)

Après le déjeuné ils durent aller en Histoire de la magie, le cours le plus soporifique qui puisse exister. Et à cause de l'horaire du cours seul quelques courageux réussissaient à ne pas s'endormir, Lian ne faisait pas toujours partit de ce petit cercle fermé de survivant aux attaques à coup de monologues ennuyeux du professeur qui les laissaient toujours pour la plupart entre le sommeil et l'éveil, les paupières lourdes les sens engourdis.

après ces deux heures de som... d'Histoire de la magie Lian eut cour de DCFM, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cours surtout pratique dispensé (enseigné) par Rémus. C'était un cours surtout pratique, avec assez peu de théorie, pas besoin de Savoir que le Patronus a été inventé en 1205 pour lancer ledit sort.

Lian aimait bien cette matière qui depuis sa première année était dispensée (enseigné je vous l'ai dit) par une personne différente chaque année. Malgré les profs plus qu'incompétents qu'il avait eu les année précédente il aimait beaucoup cette matière et avait un très bon niveau.

Les jours se succédèrent rythmés par les cours. Lian en apprit beaucoup cette année là sur son prof de DCFM.

-Quelqu'un sait-il la différence entre un loup garou et un Lycanthrope?

-Mais il n'y en a pas.

-Si il y en a, un loup-garou ne contrôle pas sa transformation et se transforme à la pleine lune uniquement durant sa transformation il ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, alors qu'un lycan se transforme lorsqu'il le désire et se contrôle. Malheureusement la différence est rarement faite pour cela de nombreux lycan se contrôlant parfaitement sont tués ou emprisonnés à tord.

-Mais vous monsieur vous êtes un loup-garou?

-Non je suis un lycan j'ai eu besoin de nombreuses années pour y arriver mais je contrôle ma transformation.

-Vous pouvez nous montrer?

-Non, désolé, je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Dommage.

-Bon, que savez vous sur les loup-garou leur points faibles, points fort...?

Le cours continua et Lian fut heureux d'en savoir un peu plus sur Rémus.

Les jours passèrent et les vacances arrivèrent pour le plus grand malheur de Draco et Lian qui devaient aller chez leurs pères respectifs et ne purent donc pas se voir. Les deux semaines de vacances furent mornes et ils attendirent la rentrée avec impatience pour se revoir. Lorsque le jour tant espéré de la reprise des cours arriva Draco et Lian se retrouvèrent en un câlin affectif-traduire par là que Draco sauta sur Lian pour l'étouffer entre ses bras.

Lian content d'être dans les bras du blond en profita autant qu'il le put. Ils montèrent dans le train et se racontèrent leur vacances.

-Alors comme c'était avec ton père? demanda Lian

-Il sort avec quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui.

-Comment ça ,

-Il avait un suçon dans le cou et souriait bêtement assez souvent.

-Oh c'est mignon il est amoureux.

-S'il avait été là il t'aurai assassiné.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux, dit Draco en imitant l'air pincé de son père faisait pouffer Lian.

-Il a vraiment cet air coincé h24?

-Non mais devant les étranger oui, il n'y a que à moi qu'il montre con côté bisounours

Lian pouffa une fois encore.

-Et ta mère?

-Je ne l'ai jamais connue.

-Ah bon?

-Elle est morte quand j'avais quatre ans je ne garde presque aucun souvenirs d'elle.

-Oh désolé;

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, on ne peux pas regretter quelqu'un qu'on a pas connu.

-Si tu le dit.

-Et toi comment ça s'est passé?

-En un mot: Potion.

Draco éclata de rire, Lian lui avait raconté les nombreuses vacances passées à travailler sous le commandement de Severus

;

* * *

**PRÉSENTATION**** DES PERSONNAGES NON ****PRÉSENTÉ**

Lian BLEY: Brun, yeux verts MAGNIFIQUES! très beau garçon 1m65, amoureux de Draco 16 ans

Blaise ZABINI: Noir, cheveux noirs courts, yeux foncés, 1m70, élancé, beau... 16 ans

Rémus LUPIN: Lycanthrope, cheveux châtains courts,yeux marrons, 1m87, mince, bien fait de sa personne. Prof de DCFM 36ans

Sirius BLACK: cheveux bruns(pas vraiment coiffés), yeux marrons, visage carré, 1m84. Prof de duel 36 ans

Severus SNAPE: Brun( pas de cheveux gras), cheveux aux épaules, yeux noirs, visage .NIEU (donc pas de nez à la Cerano de Bergerac) il est beau mon Sevy chou, 1m85. Prof de Potion 36 ans

Draco MALFOY: blond platine (peroxydé!XD) yeux gris anthracite, élancé,1m72 amoureux de vous devinerez jamais: LIAN (mais il le sais pas alors chut!) 16 ans

Lucius MALFOY: veuf,cheveux blond à mi-dos, yeux bleu clair, fier, arrogant, mais il aime son fils et ne veux pas qu'il devienne Death Eater, 1m87 36 ans

Narcissa MALFOY: Elle est morte! on ne parle d'elle qu'on court instant pour dire qu'elle est morte (si vous avez des idées pour la cause je prend)

Pansy PARKINSON: Brune, carré court, yeux marrons, normale pas belle ou moche juste... normale, 1m58, ici elle n'est pas obsédée par Draco. 16 ans

Théodore NOTT: brun, yeux marrons, normal discret, 1m75 16 ans

* * *

**SONDAGE**

Les couples que je vous propose parce que non défini :

Severus avec au choix : (écrire A et le chiffre)

Sirius: 1 ;Rémus: 2 ;Lucius: 3 , autre pers (le citer je vais pas deviner): 4 ;célibataire (le pauvre u_u): 5

Rémus en couple avec au choix : (écrire B et le chiffre)

Sirius: 1;Severus: 2;Lucius: 3, autre pers (le citer je vais pas deviner): 4;célibataire (le pauvre u_u): 5

Sirius en couple avec :( écrire C et le chiffre)

Rémus: 1;Severus: 2;Lucius: 3, autre pers (le citer je vais pas deviner): 4;célibataire (le pauvre u_u): 5

Tant que j'y suis j'aimerai bien avoir une zoli image pour illustrer la fic qu'elle soit... UNIQUE! comme vous mes petites lecteurs que j'aimeeeuuuuuh !

Anael: la preuve qu'elle fume pas que du tabac, boit pas que du café et s'pique à la farine!

Moi: maieuhhh, t'es méchanteuuuuuuh.

Anaël: oui oui va prendre tes cachet.

Moi: Ma...

Anaäl: Sinon je te confisque tous tes yaoi pervers limite hentai édition limitée super colector deluxe sans exceptions!

Moi: J'y vais! J'y court! J'y vole!

* * *

Ps: C'est très très court je sais j'en suis vraiment vraiment désolé mais je suis au Japon jusqu'à fin août ça ne m'empêche pas de poster mais(d'ailleurs j'aurai surement un peu de retard) l'ordinateur que j'ai rame à mort et me fait des coups de traître, dès je sauvegarde mes fics il saute des lignes n'importe où, efface des pan entiers de phrases... enfin voilà quoi il se moque de moi!


End file.
